Digimaster
by Exdeath
Summary: 11 years in the dark future ... things have changed.
1. Krishna

The man stood, gazing off at the horizon, his black cloak billowing around him even  
without any wind. Beside him, a small blue reptile, clad in a similarly imposing garment,  
gazed off as well. The two stood, watching raptly the explosions that rocked what was once  
a town, and was now little more than a smouldering crater.  
"Davish," the little lizard said, emotionlessly. "It'sh time to move on."  
The man's eyes, dark pools of the darkest inky blackness, narrowed into dark, black little  
slits, as his black cape swirled around him in the blackness.  
"I know."  
The duo turned and began walking, unaware of the solitary figure, riding a hanglider,  
that had been observing them.  
  
***  
  
DIGIMASTER  
  
A STUDY IN CATHARSIS  
  
BY HIS IMPERIAL HIGHNESS EXDEATH THE DESTROYER - exdeath@shokushu.com  
  
***  
  
"Who did this?!"  
DemiDevimon cringed away from the screaming Myotismon, fearing his master's wrath, and  
gulped. "W-we believe it was Motomiya again, mi-milord."  
Myotismon glared down at the cowering Rookie, and fire burned in his glowing red eyes  
as he turned toward the devastated town.  
"GONE!" he roared. "My training ground! My slaves! My summer home! GONE BECAUSE OF THAT  
AZULONGMON-FORSAKEN HUMAN!" He grabbed the nearest object, a burning 2x4, and batted  
DemiDevimon far away. The vampiric monster was in no mood to talk, even to his right-hand  
mon, as he stalked to the outskirts of the blazing ruin.  
A pair of Mekanorimon, piloted by Bakemon, saluted Myotismon as he swept toward them.  
"Sir!" the first shouted. "We have yet to find any trace of the re-"  
"I know where he is." a voice stated, cutting off the Bakemon. The trio of evil Digimon  
turned toward the voice, and Myotismon's mouth curled up in a grin upon seeing the speaker.  
The voice came from a young lady with long purple hair, holding a folding hanglider  
under one arm. She was dressed indecently, wearing little but a thong and a strap across  
her ample chest, apparently relying on her metallic pinkish-purple cape for protection  
from the elements. She grinned nastily at Myotismon, appraising him sharply through her  
dark glasses, then swayed toward him.  
"Well... Where is he? And who are you?" Myotismon said, his usual confident sneer  
cracking slightly as he stared down at the mysterious lady.  
"Inoue," she said in a low tone. "You don't need to know more than that. And I'll trade  
information on Motomiya for... oh... a gallon of water."  
"A *gallon*!" cried Myotismon. "Presumptuous little girl! What's to stop me from  
torturing the information out of you instead?!"  
"I'm not here alone," Inoue said, confidently. "Besides, I'm a great spy. Wouldn't it  
be best to keep a good working relationship?"  
Myotismon narrowed his eyes, then nodded to one of the Mekanorimon, who walked away,  
toward the nearby camp of Myotismon's troops.  
"If the information is accurate, you'll get your gallon," Myotismon said, through  
clenched teeth. "*If*. In the meantime, why don't you join me for dinner? Yuor companion,  
wherever he is, may join us as well."  
Inoue smiled nastily, then shrugged. "Well, I will, but I think I'd rather leave my  
companion standing guard. Insurance, you see."  
Myotismon nodded curtly, then turned toward his camp, gesturing for Inoue to follow.  
  
***  
  
Motomiya and Veemon continued walking, kicking up sand as they wandered through the  
wasteland, Motomiya pondering a bomb he held in his hand, one similar to the charges he  
used to level the village. He had long since reconciled himself to the necessity of  
destroying the strongholds of Myotismon's troops, human and Digimon alike. After World  
War III had forced a mass emigration to the Digital World, the devastated Digital World  
had become a struggle for survival for all inhabitants, new and old alike.  
"Davish," Veemon said, snapping Motomiya out of his reverie. "We need to make camp,  
shoon. Let'sh find shome wood."  
"Right." Motomiya stated, his thoughts already gone. He turned and headed for a stand  
of trees, an island of life in this sea of rock and sand. Veemon followed, his cape  
sweeping around him.  
The duo tore some sticks from the trees and formed a pile, then Motomiya lit a match  
he had kept in his pocket and threw it on the pile. The two lay on the inhospitable ground  
and were soon fast asleep.  
  
***  
  
The next morning, the duo sat by the small fire as Motomiya sketched a crude map in the  
sand.  
"We head east," he muttered.  
"That headsh into the deep deshert, Davish," said Veemon, neutrally.  
"There's a town east of here, it isn't on any maps," Motomiya replied, sketching an X  
on the crude map. "It's a stronghold controlled by the Koromon. We'll be able to get  
supplies and water there."  
"Where do we head from there?" Veemon queried, his tail flicking, leaving shallow furrows  
in the sand.  
"Our next target, Myotismon's castle at Middlesex-Ormsleigh-Scots-Bastard-On-Avon,"  
replied Motomiya. "We will storm the castle, and destroy it, removing the seat of  
Myotismon's power."  
"It'sh rishky," Veemon stated, eyes narrowing. "The cashtle will be heavily defended,  
and I've heard that... *he* hash been working with Myotishmon. There'sh no telling what  
short of horrorsh Myotishmon hash now."  
Motomiya clenched his fist, the stick in his hand snapping in half. "Ichijouji..."  
  
***  
  
Inoue stepped out of Myotismon's tent, tying her top on and stretching in the morning  
sun. She threw her cloak back over her shoulders and strode out to the edge of the  
encampment, where a group of Meramon and a Monochromon awaited. She scaled the Monochromon,  
smiling very slightly as she slid down the Digimon's ridged back to sit up near its neck.  
"He went north!" Inoue shouted. "We have to move quickly before his track fades. Ya!"  
The girl drove a spiked heel into the Monochromon's side, spurring the huge monster into a  
rapid gallop, the Meramon following along at an easy run. A large, winged form rose from  
near the camp as the group departed, and sailed into the sky, following the group at a  
distance, as well.  
They travelled quickly over the sands and rocks, reaching a stand of trees and an extinct  
firepit after an hour. Inoue dismounted Monochromon and thrust a finger into the damp  
embers.  
"This was extinguished recently, within the hour," she stated, with certainty. "If we  
follow their tracks, we should be able to catch Motomiya and Veemon easily."  
The Meramon growled in acknowledgement, and loped off, following the tracks. Inoue  
climbed onto Monochromon, sliding into place, and galloped after them.  
  
***  
  
"Davish, we're being followed."  
"I know, Veemon," Motomiya replied. "I know. Just keep walking, the fight will come to  
us soon enough."  
The duo pressed on, drawing their capes about their faces to protect themselves from the  
stinging wind and sand, both acutely aware of the group of fiends gaining on them.  
"Veemon, on my mark," mumbled Motomiya to his diminutive companion.  
"Right," the little reptile replied, cracking his knuckles.  
They continued to walk as Inoue and Myotismon's troops rapidly approached.  
"Motomiya, surrender!" Inoue shouted, raising her handheld crossbow.  
Motomiya nodded to Veemon, then turned to face his enemies. "I don't think so," he  
stated. Inoue shrugged and fired an arrow at Motomiya.  
Veemon dissolved into a cloud of pixels as Motomiya did the same, Inoue's arrow passing  
harmlessly through. The clouds merged into a single swirling mass, drawing up a cloud of  
sand. Inoue's soldiers fell back, fearfully.  
Motomiya and Veemon's voices came from the cloud, reverberating strangely.  
"Veemon Ultra Digivolve to..."  
"Motomiya Ultra Digivolve to..."  
In the midst of the swirling sand, the cloud of pixels coalesced into a ten-foot-tall  
blue reptile. It was armour-plated, the black chestpiece shining in the morning sun,  
the same sun that glinted off the reptile's wicked curving metallic claws. The monster's  
slitted eyes narrowed as it roared, a gout of flame erupting into the air and blasting the  
sand away. It gnashed its wicked jaws, and held its claws out before a long, fang-like  
blade appeared in it.  
"OmegaVeemon!" The voice the came from the monster was a curious fusion of Motomiya's  
and XV-mon's.  
Inoue stumbled back, firing another arrow at OmegaVeemon, which glanced harmlessly off  
the reptile's armour. "Get him!" she cried, before she scrambled off behind a nearby rock.  
OmegaVeemon fell into a crouch as Monochromon charged. Just before he would have been  
gored, he grabbed Monochromon's horn and twisted, flying up and over and landing on the  
horned Digimon's back. With a single wrench, he tore Monochromon's horn out, then slammed  
the point into the bellowing monster's spine. OmegaVeemon leapt off as Monochromon  
collapsed and pixillated away.  
While Monochromon was struggling with OmegaVeemon, the enormous winged monster that had  
been following the group descended behind the rock Inoue had retreated behind. The flashing  
behind the rock went unnoticed as OmegaVeemon leapt around, tearing the Meramon apart with  
his vicious gnashy claws and great pointed teeth.  
OmegaVeemon landed as the Digimon pixillated away, leaving only disturbed sand as a sign  
of their presence. "Anyone else?" the monster asked, still riding high on adrenaline and  
spoiling for a fight.  
A tall, amply endowed female figure with purple hair stepped out from behind a rock. She  
had arms that terminated in birdlike talons, feet of the same, large feathered wings on her  
back, and a purple metallic helmet shaped like a bird's head. Her body was inadequately  
covered with long, hawk-like feathers.  
OmegaVeemon crouched, extending his claws and baring his teeth. "TerminusHawkmon," he  
growled. "I should have known Inoue wouldn't be here alone."  
"She wasn't," keened the bird-morph. "Come on, OmegaVeemon. You can't beat us. Surrender  
and Inoue'll try to make things as... pleasant as possible for you." The tall Amazon  
bird-warrior winked at the reptile.  
"We'll see, bitch," spat OmegaVeemon, then screamed and belched a column of flame at  
TerminusHawkmon, who leapt back and into the air.  
"Naughty, naughty," she said, wagging a finger at OmegaVeemon. She power-dove at  
OmegaVeemon, swinging a talon with intent to tear the reptile's face off. OmegaVeemon  
grabbed her wrist and twisted, snapping it with a sickening crunch. She screamed and fell  
to the sand.  
With an enraged roar, OmegaVeemon raised his sword to impale TerminusHawkmon. He swung  
the blade down at the fallen bird-morph, but stopped as she cried "wait!"  
"Wait," she said again, sobbing. "Take us with you, please."  
"Take you with us?!" OmegaVeemon cried, incredulously. "After you tried to kill us?!"  
"Myotismon seemed the best side to join!" cried TerminusHawkmon, apologetically. "I was  
obviously wrong. Please, take us with you, we can be helpful."  
OmegaVeemon narrowed his eyes again, then thrust a claw down and grabbed  
TerminusHawkmon's good claw, helping her to her feet. "Just remember, TerminusHawkmon," he  
stated. "If you betray us, we'll kill you."  
The bird-woman stared into OmegaVeemon's eyes with a steely gaze. "We know." 


	2. Kali

The desert was an inhospitable hole, as always, the freezing night lit  
brilliantly by lightning crashing across the sky. The clouds cover made it  
impossible to see the stars, leaving the desert looking like nothing so much as  
a vast, barren chest freezer.  
Far below the murky sky, four solitary figures huddled close together around  
a small campfire. Two of them, a small dragon and an equally small morphic bird,  
were asleep underneath the canopy of a folding hanglider, while the other two,  
the Digimons' masters, were rather fully awake, and engaging in heat-producing  
activities underneath Inoue's reflective cloak.  
  
***  
DIGIMASTER - CHAPTER TWO  
A STUDY IN CATHARSIS  
BY HIS IMPERIAL HIGHNESS EXDEATH THE DESTROYER - exdeath@shokushu.com  
***  
  
"Well, DemiDevimon? Is there any news from Inoue yet?" The vampire Digimon  
Myotismon glared down at DemiDevimon with a steely glare, as he sipped at a glass  
of red wine.  
DemiDevimon gulped and began hopping from one foot to the other, uncomfortably  
aware of how utterly alone he would be if Myotismon decided to take out his  
wrath on the Rookie, especially inside the vampire's opulent, but still small,  
tent.  
"There's been... complications, Lord Myotismon," choked the little Digimon,  
covering his "face" with his wings in a futile attempt at contrition. "The  
Meramon and Monochromon were all deleted."  
"Yes, yes, I expected as much," stated the fiendish demon, dismissively. "But  
did Inoue manage to join up with Motomiya?"  
DemiDevimon uncovered his eyes, and slumped down, relieved. "Yes, my Lord. She  
has radioed back that they're heading for the Koromon village."  
Myotismon set his fluted glass down roughly and picked up DemiDevimon in one  
hand. "WHAT Koromon village?!" he demanded.  
"I don't know!" cried DemiDevimon as he twisted in Myotismon's strong grip.  
"It's not on any maps, but Motomiya has assured Inoue that it's there!"  
Myotismon studied the captive Rookie carefully for a moment, then  
unceremoniously cast him to the ground. "Right," he growled. "There are three  
possibilities here, then. One: Motomiya is telling the truth and he knows of a  
secret Koromon village in the deep desert. Two: He's on to Inoue and he's  
deliberately mislead her, and intends to drag her into the desert to die. Three:  
Inoue has betrayed us, and is deliberately feeding us false information."  
DemiDevimon hopped to his feet, and flapped expansively. "Oh, no, Lord  
Myotismon, no one would ever betray you, your majesty!"  
Myotismon glared down at the sycophantic ball, and kicked him out of the tent,  
into the dirt, where he leapt up and flapped off rapidly, before Myotismon  
could take out any more wrath on his tiny frame. The vampire turned and sat back  
down, activating a communicator as he leisurely sipped at his wine.  
The communicator crackled to life, a pale, human face, with large, gold-  
rimmed glasses and extravagantly spiked hair appearing. "Oh, hello," the figure  
said, a note of snideness in his otherwise even voice. "To what do I owe the  
pleasure, milord?"  
Myotismon glared into the screen, and snarled. "Enough of your false  
pleasantries, Ichijouji! I've called because I want you to make sure security is  
tight at the castle."  
"Oh?" asked the boy, smoothly. "Are we expecting company?"  
"Possibly," Myotismon deadpanned. "Bad company. Inoue and Motomiya."  
The human's face lit up, and he grinned, nastily. "Oh, I'll be sure to have a  
special welcome ready for them!"  
"You'll do no such thing!" Myotismon snapped. "I don't even know if they're  
travelling in your direction or not. Keep your guards on double alert, keep your  
senses about you, and remember that I'm *not* paying you to wage this vendetta  
of yours!"  
"Of course not, Lord Myotismon," Ichijouji said, his voice dripping sarcasm.  
"I'll do as you command. Ichijouji out."  
"Wait-" began Myotismon, as the screen blinked out.  
"Damn humans," growled Myotismon. "They all need to die, every last one."  
  
***  
  
Guttural moans and cries wafted through the night air, filling the desert with  
the sounds of passion. Motomiya gritted his teeth as Inoue's fingernails dragged  
down his back, leaving painful welts, and listened in satisfaction as she  
moaned his name, though it was the first name that he had effectively disposed  
of long ago; only Veemon called him "Davis", now. Still, such transgressions  
could easily be made and forgiven in the throes of lust.  
He was impressed with Inoue's stamina; the pair had been going for nearly four  
hours, and she was only now wearing out, having climaxed numerous times. She was  
rough and concerned mainly with her own pleasure, and by the end the pair had  
been reduced to rutting against each other like animals, fairly competing as to  
who could be roughest. As Inoue screamed one last time, and they fell away from  
each other, Motomiya reflected that Inoue had probably won that contest, as  
evinced by the stinging welts on his back.  
"So," Inoue panted, pushing her sweat-soaked hair back and resting her head on  
Motomiya's chest. "How much further *is* the Koromon village?"  
"Not far," he replied, similarly out of breath, as he began absently stroking  
his fingers through Inoue's hair. "Another day's journey on foot, maybe two if  
we hit another sandstorm."  
"Why can't we take Halsemon?" she asked, wrapping her legs around her partner.  
"Because, I don't trust you," came the deadpan reply.  
"Even after that?" Inoue asked, grinding herself against Motomiya as emphasis.  
"Especially after that," Motomiya said, pointedly.  
Inoue giggled and lay her head back down again, allowing Motomiya to resume  
playing with her hair. Motomiya pulled her closely to him, wrapping an arm around  
the girl's slender waist.  
"We should get some sleep," he said, flatly.  
Inoue nodded, and closed her eyes, soon drifting off. Motomiya held her,  
silently, but continued staring into the sky.  
  
***  
  
With the daylight came the storms. The sandstorms in the deep desert were no  
mere blusters, but nothing less than the wrath of nature. Doggedly pushing  
against the sandblasting wind, Motomiya, Inoue, and their Digimon pressed on as  
long as they could. As the storm increased its power, though, they came to  
realise that to push on meant certain death, and they huddled beneath the  
hanglider to allow the storm to pass.  
Hours passed, but the storm's intensity only worsened as the four lay and  
contemplated the sheer power raging above their heads. One by one, they drifted  
off to sleep, the air beneath the sand too thin to allow consciousness.  
  
***  
  
"Humans! And Digimon!"  
"What are they doing here?"  
"Leave them buried, this can only be trouble!"  
Motomiya's head swam as he slowly adjusted to the light and sound intruding  
into his blissful slumber. He weakly raised an arm to shield his eyes from the  
blazing sun, and looked out.  
Before the glider, which had been partially unearthed, there were ten small  
Koromon, talking amongst themselves. They were odd little Digimon, clad in grey  
suits that clung to them, with meshes covering their eyes and mouths. Motomiya  
groaned, and the group of Koromon turned to him.  
"You're awake, now," one of the Koromon stated, evidently the leader, as he  
bounced forward in front of Motomiya's windburnt face. "What are you doing this  
deep in the desert?"  
Motomiya weakly dragged himself out of the pile of sand, slumping against the  
dune. "We came looking for you," he said, weakly, his head lolling forward.  
"Why?" asked the strangely-dressed Koromon suspiciously, bouncing up and down.  
"How did you even know we were here?"  
Motomiya winced again, and dragged his head forcibly upright. "Kamiya. He told  
me."  
The Koromon gasped and bounced back, all but the leader. "Kamiya? Taichi  
Kamiya? Why should I believe you? He would only tell his most trusted allies  
about us."  
"I am one of his most trusted allies," Motomiya replied. "I only came for  
supplies and water, so we can continue on and finish what's begun."  
The Koromon narrowed his eyes at Motomiya, then bounced. "Alright," stated the  
little monster. "It wouldn't do to leave a friend of Kamiya's to die in the  
desert, but we'll have to bring you all to the village, blindfolded. You've come  
this far but I'd rather you not have exact directions to give to anyone."  
Motomiya mumbled his thanks as the remaining Koromon set to their work, digging  
Inoue and the Digimon out from the sand completely, and blindfolding the group.  
The leader bounced around, examining the four after the blindfolds had been  
adequately fastened. He stopped and looked at Inoue's horribly twisted wrist  
more closely.  
"Your friend's wrist is broken and dislocated," he said to the blinded  
Motomiya. "Were you all in a fight?"  
Motomiya gritted his teeth. "You might say that."  
  
***  
  
Motomiya and Inoue walked quietly through the desert, following the sounds of  
the Koromon. Veemon and Hawkmon had been similarly blindfolded, and were  
walking behind their respective humans. The march took what seemed to be hours,  
and Motomiya was beginning to question whether it was wise to trust these  
Koromon, when the leader bounced up and bit his blindfold off.  
As the others had their blindfolds removed, Motomiya gazed up at the Koromon  
"village" in awe. Really more of a fortress, the place was built on plateaus  
carved from the living stone of the rock outcropping. Small mudbrick domiciles  
climbed the step-like ledges up either side of a great square, where many  
Koromon, most not wearing the desert gear of the scout group that had found  
the humans, worked and played. In the center of the square there was a great  
wide pit that was filled to the brim with more clean, fresh water than Motomiya  
had ever seen in one place since the war, and was overlooked by a tremendous  
statue of a figure Motomiya recognized very well: RexAgumon, the noble  
reptilian Digivolution of his mentor, Taichi Kamiya, and his Digimon partner,  
Agumon. Apparently functional as well as decorative, condensation dripped  
slowly from the statue's right claw, down into the water pit.  
The others were similarly entranced and began walking about, taking it all in,  
as Motomiya stared up at the great statue of his hero. He was startled when a  
small weight suddenly found itself on his shoulder. Motomiya glanced over, and  
saw the leader of the Koromon scout group sitting on his shoulder, looking up  
at the statue as well.  
"Impressive, isn't it?" the little Digimon asked. "Now you see why we took  
it so seriously when you said Kamiya had told you where we were. You see, he  
helped us create this stronghold, years ago. He showed us how to collect  
condensation for water, and how to survive in the desert. Many of us believe  
he was the avatar of Azulongmon."  
Motomiya nodded, and bowed his head, as a scant few teardrops fell and  
stained the rock. "He was a good friend," he said, thickly. "I owe him my life."  
The Koromon nodded silently, then hopped down off of Motomiya's shoulder.  
"Come," stated the little monster, quietly. "You're dehydrated. Let's get you  
something to drink."  
  
***  
  
"Sir! Lord Myotismon!" cried DemiDevimon, flapping into the vampire lord's  
tent. "We've received the homing signal from Inoue!"  
"What?!" shouted the vampire, leaping to his feet, his wineglass shattering  
on the ground. "Where is she?!"  
DemiDevimon flapped spastically, trying to catch his breath. "The signal...  
is coming from... the Koromon village! Right where... she said it would be!"  
Myotismon's face curled into a wicked smile as he scooped the Rookie into  
one hand. "Excellent," he sneered. "DemiDevimon, Digivolve and lead a detachment  
out there. I want Motomiya dead, and the Koromon village razed."  
Panting, DemiDevimon nodded his acknowledgement. "And Inoue?" the demonic  
bowling ball queried.  
"Bring her back here. She's as good as her word, and in any event she makes  
a fine sleeping companion."  
DemiDevimon leapt into the air and flew for the exit to the tent, shouting  
orders and causing the Digimon outside to begin running to and fro, preparing  
for their attack. Inside, Myotismon laughed as he poured himself a new glass  
of wine.  
"Ah, Motomiya," the vampire said, dipping a claw briefly into the deep  
red wine and watching it drip slowly back into the glass. "Finally, our little  
rivalry is at an end."  



End file.
